


Lovesick Aura

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Anathema is a sassy woman, Angst and Fluff, Aura Reading, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is good at feelings, Aziraphale talks to the plants to talk to Crowley, Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley's Hiss (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley's eyes, First Kiss, Gen, Happy Ending, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tbh this is the most I've done with dialogue so it might be OOC, Trauma, crossing my fingers, crowley feels unworthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Anathema would really love it if Crowley didn't have that love sick look on his face so often. His aura is the most obvious thing about him and thats saying something.





	Lovesick Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Color
> 
> It was my dads birthday! Which is why Im posting this so late into the night, rip my sleep schedule.

The creatures of Heaven and Hell often did not have the most colorful auras. They were white or black as a sign of their willingness to settle into their comfortable immortality with no thought to question their reality. They saw the green slimy flesh of toads attached to their heads or purple of their angelic eyes and thought nothing of it. In some ways, they were zombies. Never wondering if there was more to be had. 

Aziraphale and Crowley knew differently. Aziraphale saw the platinum blonde of his hair and wondered if he was supposed to have something so pure as his own. Crowley saw a forked tongue, and golden slitted eyes and wondered why he was alive at all. Anathema however, saw both of them for what they truly were.

Which was a pair of morons.

“So.” She hummed over a mug of cooling tea in her Tadfield cottage. “Has he caught you yet?” Crowley all but choked.

“What?” Anathema couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. So, she _ was _ right on the money. 

“You practically ooze with affection.” She said. “You two should look at your aura’s sometime. It’s fascinating.” Crowley squirmed in his seat, Anathema relished in it for one more moment before finally tossing him a bone. “Really, I’m sure he feels the same as you do. He’s just equally dense as well.”

Crowley sputtered, and there was a flash of something else around him. Something very much not affection. All humor slid right off her face. 

“Are you alright?” She asked as his complexion continued to pale. 

“Tickety boo, but I should be getting back.” He mumbled. As he made his escape she called out to him.

“ Tell him Crowley!” 

It wasn’t that Crowley didn’t believe her. It was that he didn’t believe Aziraphale should punished. Crowley was unforgivable in Her eyes, she’d never speak a word to the Angel again if either of them spoke about their mutual affections. Despite the fact that they were both Earth’s protectors now instead of agents of Heaven or Hell, Crowley knew Aziraphale missed Her. He didn’t mean to, it was simply in his nature. And to Crowley it was more important to give him that chance for redemption than to act on his selfish desires. 

Except everyday he still returned to his flat to see his Angel in the kitchen, or curled up on the couch with a book. The bookstore was repaired but it scared Aziraphale, and made Crowley anxious. So slowly a space room was materialized and filled with shelves and books and trinkets. Gravity felt heavier than usual as he walked in the door. Aziraphale perked up on the couch and smiled at him.

“Evening dear, how was Anathema?”

“Good. She’sss fine.” Curse his own mouth for giving away his discomfort. Aziraphale raised a brow. “ ‘Gonna water the plantss.” 

They could be good enough. Bottle in hand, Crowley was fine with hiding away in the darkened room. But Aziraphale was not and followed after him. Instinctually he followed Anathema’s advice and saw it. 

Swirls of gold, and dusty rose, but there was a stain, an inky blue that curled towards the center of his angel. He was worried. 

“How lovely.” Aziraphale whispered, his fingertips grazing against the white dusted leaves of Angel Wings. Beside them the branches of Snake Eyes were starting to bud with clear berries. Aziraphale moved to the bush, his palm rested gently on the soil. “Now look at you!” He chirped. “You’re healing wonderfully, not a spot of root rot to be seen.” 

Crowley’s heart started to beat heavily in his chest. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to feel it, didn’t want to give in. “Aren’t you missing something?” Aziraphale hummed. “There you are.” Crowley turned around to find that the branch of translucent bulbs had begun to bloom into Lilies, purple and gold spreading in the center. But that species didn’t have flower blooms… 

“Truly a beautiful plant dear. A strong one too, what being over here in the dark so often.” Crowley swallowed, words dying on his tongue. Aziraphale’s expression softened as got closer. He produced a flower from his palm, placing it with expert hands into the front pocket of Crowley’s jacket. Whatever light that reached their faces was from a particular trick that Aziraphale pulled, it glowed from the seeds of the flower. He smiled. 

“ I should think that’s better for such a beautiful face. It seems only fair that your flower should be as radiant as you.” Aziraphale murmured. 

Crowley didn’t realize his heart had slowed, until Aziraphale gently took his arm, and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and a kudos I love to hear from you!
> 
> If you'd like to keep up to date with my work follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
